Gags
Gags are a series of objects that are scattered all over each of the seven levels of the game. In each level there are a number for the player to find. The gags can be identified by the fact that they are glowing with a blue light (either in a single expanding effect or a flickering glow). To trigger the gag, the player needs to walk up to the gag and press the action key on PC, Triangle on PS2 or Y on Xbox / GameCube. A short animation will be played when activated which will be a reference to an episode of the Simpsons. Nearly all gags rewards the player with Coins. The user needs to find all the gags in a level in order to achieve a 100% on the Level progress screen for that level. There are a total of 84 gags in the game. Level 1 Main Article Level 1 # The TV inside the Simpsons' house. # Swings in the Simpsons' backyard. # Grill in the Simpsons' backyard. # Talking tiki in the Simpsons' backyard. # Door of the bomb shelter in Flanders' backyard. # Swings in the playground near the Simpsons' house. # Radioactive gas tank in the power plant parking lot. # The lever in Homer's workstation at the power plant. # Fire extinguisher inside the school. # Fire alarm inside the school. # Frostillicus at the Kwik-E-Mart. # Silent alarm behind Apu at the Kwik-E-Mart. # ATM at the Kwik-E-Mart. # Larry the Looter arcade at the Kwik-E-Mart. # Squishee machine at the Kwik-E-Mart. Level 2 Main Article: Level 2 # Catapult in town square. # Cement mixing truck near construction building. # Pickled egg jar in Moe's Tavern. # Slot machine in Moe's Tavern. # Love Tester in Moe's Tavern. # Light up drinks in Moe's Tavern. # Rat's milk machine, roof near Moe's Tavern (fire escape). # Take a photograph of Hans Moleman at the DMV. # Quarter car in Try-N-Save parking lot. One of the few gags that gives out more than one coin at once. # Missile behind Herman's Military Antiques. # Dumpster behind Krusty Burger (near police station). Level 3 Main Article: Level 3 # Robot with the knife in the back of Android's Dungeon. # Radioactive Man cardboard cut-out at Android's Dungeon. # Yellow dumpster across the street from Krusty Burger. # Ball drop at Wall E. Weasel's. # Crane on top of the ship. # Alarm at the Observatory. # Perpetual motion machine on the desk at the Observatory. # Telescope at the Observatory. # Monkey in the matter transporter at the Observatory. # Flag at Kamp Krusty. # Boar's head at Kamp Krusty. Level 4 Main Article: Level 4 # The TV inside the Simpsons' house. # Swings in the Simpsons' backyard. # Grill in the Simpsons' backyard. # Talking tiki in the Simpsons' backyard. # Krusty table lamp in Bart's room (backyard window). # Door of the bomb shelter in Flanders' backyard. # Radioactive gas tank in the power plant parking lot. # The lever in Homer's workstation at the power plant. # Fire extinguisher inside the school. # Fire alarm inside the school. # Frostillicus at the Kwik-E-Mart. # Silent alarm behind Apu at the Kwik-E-Mart. # ATM at the Kwik-E-Mart. # Larry the Looter arcade at the Kwik-E-Mart. # Squishee machine at the Kwik-E-Mart. Level 5 Main Article: Level 5 # Pickled egg jar in Moe's Tavern. # Slot machine in Moe's Tavern. # Love Tester in Moe's Tavern. # Light up drinks in Moe's Tavern. # Take a photograph of Hans Moleman at the DMV. # Dumpster behind Krusty Burger (near police station). Level 6 Main Article: Level 6 # Robot with the knife in the back of Android's Dungeon. # Radioactive Man cardboard cut-out at Android's Dungeon. # Yellow dumpster across the street from Krusty Burger. # Ball drop at Wall E. Weasel's. # Crane on top of the ship. # Alarm at the Observatory. # Perpetual motion machine on the desk at the Observatory. # Telescope at the Observatory. # Monkey in the matter transporter at the Observatory. # Flag at Kamp Krusty. # Boar's head at Kamp Krusty. Level 7 Main Article: Level 7 # The TV inside the Simpsons' house. # Swings in the Simpsons' backyard. # Talking tiki in the Simpsons' backyard. # Krusty table lamp in Bart's room. # Clown bed in Bart's room. # Door of the bomb shelter in Flanders' backyard. # Swings in the playground near the Simpsons' house. # Radioactive gas tank in the power plant parking lot. # Frostillicus at the Kwik-E-Mart. # Silent alarm behind Apu at the Kwik-E-Mart. # ATM at the Kwik-E-Mart. # Larry the Looter arcade at the Kwik-E-Mart. # Squishee machine at the Kwik-E-Mart. # Fire extinguisher inside the school. # Fire alarm inside the school. Trivia * There are several unused gags in the game, such as a Merry Go Round in Levels 1 and 4, crows at the Tomacco Farm in Level 1, a doll that blows up in the Android's Dungeon (glitched/invisible) in Level 3, bats instead of the crows in Level 7 and some others that are complete mysteries such as a gag called "KM_gag_nelson_millhouse_beating2" (probably a slight changed "KM_gag_nelson_millhouse_beating1") and "moleman in cadillac", that if somehow activated causes strange side effects, but the gag itself is never seen. ** Though as the gag "moleman in cadillac" causes strange side effects to happen in the actual game, its settings were revealed very later on, showing that the gag was meant for Level 3, the gag would've functioned where Hans Moleman was shown stuck in his pink cadillac, even though it is nearly impossible for the gag to appear in the final game, the gag is only present in the scrapbook image for Level 3. * It's possible to activate secret gags by changing some stuff at the "level" folder, but this may corrupt a player's game. * If somehow the player activates exclusive Level 4 Gags in Levels 1 and 7 (Gags are Homer eating cheese and Ned bothering Homer), two Homers will be in the Level, in the kitchen and as the player. File:CROWUMUSEDGAGTOMACCO.jpg|The birds at the Tomacco Farm. File:MARYGOROUNDUNUSEDGAG.png|Merry Go Round Unused Gag. File:BATUNUSEDGAGTOMACCO.jpg|Bats at the Tomacco Farm. File:LISAUNUSEDDOLLGAG.jpg|The doll is invisible but the Press Action! button can be seen. It makes an inflating sound. Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Level 7